As Time Goes On
by inu-n-kag fanatic527
Summary: Kag, San, and Rin have entered their thrid year in college and things start to heat up when Inu, Sess, and Mir, transfer in. But someone still walks wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the teachers. 

Okay this is my first ficcie and I hope you people like it. : )

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in the modern time era. But the thing is, they both don't know that they knew each other in the feudal era. In the feudal era, Kagome was a miko and Inuyasha was a hanyou. As they got all the shards of the Shikon no tama, they defeated Naraku. Or they thought they did. Naraku was just badly hurt from their battle, but he still had powers from the Shikon no tama. He stole the Shikon no tama as Inuyasha and him were battling. He divided the Shikon no tama into four different jewels of three different colors. (Yellow, blue, and green) Then Naraku castes a spell to make him and all the other people and demons to live in the modern era. Naraku plans a plot for each of them.

As usual, everyone's going to be in the modern era, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, an older Rin, Kikyo, Kaede, a grown-up Shippo, Naraku, and lots of demons and of course my favorite characters, Kagome and Inuyasha. In the story, Kagome, Sango, and Rin attend a college school which includes how to be a full demon, demon hunter, (hunting for evil demons, that is) and of course how to become a priestess…

**Author's Note: Kikyo is NOT a good guy in this story so Kikyo lovers no flames. : )**

----

**As Time Moves On**

Chapter 1

Beep… Beep…

"U-huh, just a couple more hours…" Kagome said sleepily.

Beep… Beep…

"A few more minutes then…"

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeppppppppp….

Crash

"Oh crap! That's the fifth alarm clock this week!" Kagome lazily got up from bed and walked towards her dresser to brush her not-so-elegant hair. After debating which way tie her hair, she decided to tie it into a tight ponytail. She washed her face and changed into her jogging clothes to get ready for her daily five-mile run.

Before doing her daily jog, she left a note on the fridge so that her two roommates also best friends wouldn't get worried. As Kagome stepped out of her house, she felt the cold air brush against her smooth white skin. Kagome shivered as she walked down the path of her house. Kagome loved the cold air even though it was cold. Kagome thought that the air revived her to wake up instead of making her sleep. As she jogged her ass off, there was a new family moving into the Chang's old home. The family consisted a mom, dad, and two different brothers with long, silver hair, and another boy with black hair tied together.

On her fifth mile back, Kagome noticed a group of truck movers in front of the Chang's old house. In Kagome's mind, she was hoping it would be a couple of cute brothers moving in. To her luck, a black van stopped in front of the house, and saw three guys that seemed to be around her age getting out of the van and look at the house.

"So this is the place where we're moving in? Seems smaller than the one we were living in back home. Guess it'll have to do since we're staying here for now." A boy said who seemed disappointed at the size of the house.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. It seems big to me. Besides, on our way here, I saw lots of hot, I mean hot girls. Maybe a life in a place like this will do me better than in the city." The boy with tied black hair smirked.

"Hmm… Thinking about girls again, Miroku? With a small place like this and a guy like you living in the same place, maybe life here would never be the same again." A boy who seemed older than the other two said.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru. Just be cause I've scored more girls than you, you don't have to be so judgmental." Miroku haughtily said.

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming about screwing girls?" Sesshoumaru replied as he turned towards the new house.

"Hey-…" Miroku was cut off when he heard Inuyasha say, "Look, some girl's starring at us."

"Where?" Miroku quickly turned around where Inuyasha's eyes were looking ay.

"Hmm… Must be looking at me, since I'm so hot." Miroku proclaimed.

"I doubt it." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Let's have some fun." Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"Hey, wench? Do you have a starring problem or what? I know it's rude to stare, did you know that."

Distracted, Kagome looked at he boy who called her a wench and gave him a disgusting look.

"Excuse me. But what kind of person would wanna stare at someone like you?" Kagome yelled across the street.

"That was harsh, Inuyasha. What ya gonna do about it? Don't forget to ask what's her name."

Inuyasha did not hear what Miroku had told him, instead he thought of another come back to get back at Kagome.

"That person would be someone like you. I know, I'm hot and good-looking, but still you gotta have some manners." Still smirking as he starred at Kagome.

"Ugh… I have no time for this. I'm going." With this, Kagome jogged heading back to her home.

"Wait? I'm Miroku. What's your name, your number, and your address?"

"Sorry, bit it seems like I forgot what my name is. Besides, I wouldn't give it to you in the first place."

Bonk

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed the spot where Miroku had bopped his head with a rock he had found.

"That's for forgetting to ask what her name was."

"Who cares, man. We'll see her around."

The three guys paid the movers and went inside the house. They saw that their mother had set everything in place. (Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's that is and Miroku's too)

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Be good while you live here. Your father and I had paid everything already. The house, your college tuition fees, groceries, bills, and we've even put extra money in the bank if you guys need any. Or if there was an emergency." She said this as she saw the looks of her younger son.

"And of course, Miroku, your parents paid everything too. And they've also sent money in your bank account. They also informed me that you should only use it for emergencies only. Not for your own leisure." Inuyasha's mother then again said.

"What, of course, dear auntie. What else would I use it for?" Miroku turned his head to hide the smile that formed in his mouth.

"I don't know, Miroku. Tell me." Inuyasha's mother said.

Inuyasha's father not wanting any conflict between his wife and nephew distracted the two by telling them that they better get going.

As soon as their parents left, Inuyasha started to walk towards the rooms upstairs. He saw that there were three rooms and two were already occupied by his brother and perverted cousin. He took the last room that there was. It suited him for it was spacious and breezy even though the already installed aircon wasn't on. (Do you need an aircon in Japan? It's cold there, isn't it? IDK? It's my fic anyways)

Meanwhile…

As soon as Kagome walked into her home, she smelled the aroma of pancakes and the laughs of her two bestfriends.

"What's up, Kag?" Sango peeked over from the stove to greet her.

"Nothing much," Kagome grumbled.

"How could you stand jogging five miles every single day?" Rin asked as she chewed on the sides of her pancake.

"I don't know? I guess I just like running in the morning." Kagome sat down and started chowing on three pancakes.

"Hoom uh ahhp kee ur shhee," Kagome tried talking between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Uh, do you want more pancakes?" Rin tried translating what Kagome said.

(Gulp) "No, I said there's a new family moving the Chang's old house. Three guys, two seems to be brothers and the other must be their friend or cousin."

"I guess they're moving in maybe because the start of college, maybe," still grumbling.

"Are they hot?" Sango asked as she started clearing the table to wash the dish. More likely, for Kagome to wash the dish.

"I guess, you'll have to see them for yourselves." She said angrily.

"Looks to me like you met them already." Rin looked at the expression Kagome's face carried. It looked dangerous enough for her to kill.

"U-huh. One's a pervert, the other's too quiet, and the other's stupid, dumb, arrogant, selfish, and his name's Inuyasha. Oh yeah, the perverted one is called Miroku and the quiet one is Sesshoumaru."

Sango, wanting to have fun before summer vacation was over and wanting to cool off the anger in Kagome, suggested that they should go to the mall. All three thought it would be fun and agreed. But of course, Kagome had to wash the dishes first. As soon as she was done, she decided that she needed a shower because well she was sweaty, smelly, and sticky.

"I need a shower, guys. So give me a couple of minutes."

"Sango and I already took a shower so bathroom's free. We'll just change then. Could I borrow your black sandals?" Rin asked.

"Whatever."

"Yup, you do need a shower." Sango quietly said.

"I heard that."

"What? What are you talking about? Oh, can I borrow your red dress?" Hoping that Kagome would forget about what she had said.

"Whatever. Oh, Sango, can I borrow your see-through black shirt?"

"Um, yeah."

Within forty minutes, Kagome was done. Kagome wore a white tube top with Sango's see-through shirt with tight denim jeans and two-inch black sandals. Sango wore Kagome's red dress that hugged every inch of her body, showing her womanly curves. Rin wore a short black jean skirt with a nice matching blouse and a stylish blue hat.

When they arrived at the mall, and walked up the escalator, they heard hoots from guys passing by.

"What immature but cute guys." Rin looked back at the guys and waved at them.

"Humph! Whatever!" Kagome angrily said.

"Kagome, what is it with you and guys?" Sango asked not knowing why her bestfriend's behavior was like this toward guys.

"I don't know. I just hate them."

"Kag, you're some kind of man hater."

"I know I am and what's wrong with it?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong with it? Hello, you won't be able to have a boyfriend and lose your yeah to them." Rin walked further from Kagome as she said this. She knew that Kagome was going to blow up nonetheless kill her for saying those words.

"Like I want to!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Why the hell would I wanna get laid?!"

Kagome wished she had kept this thought to her self as kids, women, and lots and lots of guys from different ages turned around and looked at her as if she was nuts or from the guys' point of view desperate or just wanted to do something.

"I'm like this because they piss me off." Kagome lowered her voice as she walked faster.

Sango seeing how embarrassed her friend was spoke up and asked, "Let's watch a movie."

Meanwhile….

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were walking around the mall.

"This place is so boring, man."

"Not really," Miroku was distracted when a group of girls passed by.

"Don't tell me he's going to do that stunt here again." Sesshoumaru asked as he saw Miroku walking towards the group of girls.

He walked up to them and said, "Hey, ladies. What's a bunch of you hotties walking around the mall all alone?"

The girls giggled while Miroku moved closer and closer. "Nothing," one of them replied.

"Will you all bare my children?" Miroku asked as he tried to grope all the girls' asses at the same time.

Smack! Smack! Smack! The smacking went on until the last girl slapped him really hard.

"This is really getting good after all." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Miroku showed up with red marks all over his face.

"You deserved it." Inuyasha laughed his heart out until he got hit on the head where his previous bump was healing.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his sore spot.

"That was to shut you up."

"Knock it off you two." Sesshoumaru thought that his brother and cousin needed to grow for they acted childish even for their own age.

When the movie was done, Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked out with scowls on their faces.

"What kind of movie was that?" Sango asked Rin.

"I thought it would be romantic."

"It sucked, what kind of movie about a girl forgiving a guy she loved who betrayed her would forgive him so easily?"

"I don't know a sucky movie." Sango replied.

"Forget the movie, anyone wanna come with me to the restroom?" Sango asked them before going in.

"I'll go with you." Rin and Sango went in.

Kagome waited for them as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Like I said a couple of minutes ago, it's boring." Inuyasha looked around and spotted Kagome.

"Maybe, things will get a bit interesting." Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and….

----

Well that's Chapter 1, hope you guys enjoyed it R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

----

Chapter 2 

As Time Goes On

"Maybe, things will get a bit interesting."  Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and put his arm around Kagome. 

Kagome was startled when she felt someone's hand around her.  As she turned around to look who it was, she scowled.

"Hey, do you remember me?"  Inuyasha asked slyly as he watched Kagome's reaction.

"Who wouldn't remember an old man like you?"  One of Kagome's eyebrows lifted up a corner. 

Inuyasha's arm was still around the beet red girl.  Inuyasha did not whether she was turning red because she was embarrassed or is going to blow sooner because of irritation.  Not wanting to get hit on the head or any place, he moved his hand around Kagome and sat down beside her.

"What do you mean old man?!"  Inuyasha remembered her remark about him.

"Your hair, stupid!"

"Hey, my hair's natural and it's way better than yours," Inuyasha replied.

"Whatever!  Would you mind moving away from me, people might see a loser like you with me."

"Me? A loser?  I don't think so.  I think it's the other way around!"

As they both fought, they did not notice how much noise they have been making or how loud they were screaming at each other.

"Hey, Rin?  Can you here people screaming?"  Sango asked as she fixed her make-up.

"Yeah.  The scream sounds familiar if you listen well.  The other voice, I don't know but it sounds like a guy."  Rin looked at Sango as they both tried to figure out.

"That voice is Kagome's own!"  Sango and Rin said at the same time. 

As they put their thoughts together, they concluded that Kagome was fighting, with a guy that is.  Both girls ran out of the bathroom and saw lots of people outside of the bathroom.  As they got through the jammed packed crowd to Kagome and some cute guy in Sango's and Rin's opinion, that is.  They saw that both of them were screaming their heads off at each other.  Sango and Rin were standing near Miroku and Sesshoumaru as they watched what was happening between the two.

"Uh, do you know what's going on?"  Sango asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru answered her question as he calmly watched them fight some more.

"Inuyasha seems to remember that girl and I guess she remembers my little brother too.  Inuyasha starts a fight and the result, both of them are embarrassing themselves.

"Oh, Kagome, not here,"  Rin said.

Sango and Rin laughed, Rin turned to see who it was and to her luck.  It was someone cute.  Luckily, Sango hit Rin on the side, if not; Rin would be making a puddle of drool around her.

"So you're his older brother?"

"Seems like it."

"I'm Rin, what's your name?"

Sesshoumaru did not know whom he was talking until he turned his head and saw Rin looking at him.  He was taken by her because he thought that she looked pretty and to his observation, she had a nice personality.

"I'm Sesshoumaru and you must know that girl fighting with my bro then."

"Yeah."  Rin and Sesshoumaru talked some more other than Kagome and Inuyasha as they walked away from the crowd that was building up.

"Rin!  Rin!  Crap, never mind.  Seems like your busy anyways."  Sango tried to find a way to break up the crowd and the fight.  As she thought she did not notice a boy looking at her as he smirked.

"Hmm… She's pretty and hot.  Since Inuyasha's busy with a girl and Sesshoumaru's busy with a girl too.  Might as well get busy with a girl myself."  Miroku thought to himself as he eyed Sango.

As Sango thought and thought she did not notice a hand slip unto her waist.  Miroku smiled as his hands rested on her curvy waist.

"Hi, I'm Miroku.  What's your name, I am may ask a beautiful woman like you?" 

Sango was startled when Miroku asked her this question.  She did not know that anyone was near her because she was too busy concocting up a plan to separate Kagome and the person she was quarreling with.

"Uh, Sango.  Sorry but I don't have time to chit-chat with you or what so ever.  If you can see, my friend's in a bit of a mess."

"Well, the person your lovely friend is talking to happens to be my cousin, Inuyasha.  I would be glad to help a damsel in distress like yourself, if you would be able to help me in return.  See, I haven't kissed anyone in the lips in a while.  So, if you don't mind, maybe you'd be the one to help me with my problem."

"Ah, it's alright.  I don't need help.  Ha…  Ha…" Sango moved away from him when she felt Miroku's hand brush the sides of her waist.  She was about to pick up her hand to slap Miroku in the face when she heard shouts again.  Sango told everyone that they should mind their own business and move along.  The crowd started to lessen and go away.  But the only problem left was how to stop Kagome and Inuyasha. 

To her only choice, she turned to Miroku and said, "Alright, but you have to help me get those two to stop fighting and…  And I'll help you with your so called problem."

Miroku told Sango his plan.  Sango got a hold of Kagome and Miroku got a hold Inuyasha.  As Kagome and Inuyasha realized that they were being held they started to scream.

"Let me go!!  I'm gonna kick Inuyasha's balls!"

"What!!  If you weren't a girl, I'd punch you already!!"

"Well, too bad, asshole!!!"

It was time for Miroku's plan to go into action.

"Could you two please stop flirting with each other?"  Miroku asked as he let go of Inuyasha.

"What!!?  We're not flirting!!!"  Both Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Well, then stop fighting.  People think that you two are just a couple who have some issues to overcome."  Sango said.

As the two stopped fighting, they glared at each other.  Kagome gave him a bad look she could conjure up and left.

"Where are you going?"  Sango called after her friend.

"Home!"  Was all the reply she received.

Inuyasha too left angrily.

Miroku smiled and moved closer to Sango.  To his chance he quickly placed his hands on Sango's rear end.  Sango turned around and faced the smiling Miroku.

"Remember our deal."

Slapped

"The deal's off!"

"Why?"  Miroku moaned as he rubbed his face.

"Because touching my ass wasn't part of the deal and besides I was just lying about helping you with your so called problem!!!"  Sango walked off to find her friends.

Even though he didn't get what he wanted from Sango, he still had the time to touch her on the waist and her butt.  Miroku smirked as he tried to reminisce the memory over and over in his sick mind.

Meanwhile….

"You know what, Kag?"  Sango smiled as she eyed her friend.

"What?"

"You and Inuyasha make a cute couple."

"What!!!"

"Yup, you two do make a cute couple."  Rin said happily.

"What's wrong with her?"  Kagome asked as she saw Rin smile.

"She met Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, and I guess they hit it off."

"Is he a jackass like his brother?"

"Nope, he's much better.  We have so many interests and many other things in common."  Rin smiled some more.

"At least you met someone," Sango replied.

"What are you talking about?  I saw you with Inuyasha's friend and from my point of view, you two look cute together," Kagome tried to mock Sango.

Sango's smile dropped.

"That guy you're talking about, his name's Miroku.  Nasty, perverted, Miroku!"

"How do you know?"

"What do you think?  While you and Inuyasha were fighting, he went near me and introduced himself and asked what my name was while his hands were feeling me up."

"Okay, you beat me then.  Your situation is way worst than mine."  Kagome said.

"Duh!"

Meanwhile…

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, ever since you came back home you're all so happy and what not.  What happened to you?"  Inuyasha asked his brother.

"He met Rin, one of your girlfriend's friends, Inuyasha."  Miroku said from the couch where he was laying on as he put ice on his cheek.

"She's not my girlfriend!  That wench ain't my girlfriend.  What happened to you?"

"Nothing,"

"Isn't it obvious?  He got slapped again."  Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku pathetically.

"I bet it's from that Sango girl."  Inuyasha said.

"You are never going to learn, Miroku." 

"I can't help it.  I'm obsessed with woman."

"Well, better get some sleep cause tomorrow, summer vacation is over.  And we'll have to register for Junior classes."  Inuyasha yawned as he walked towards his room.  Before going to sleep, he thought about Kagome. 

"She looks pretty when she gets mad."  Yawning once more.

When Inuyasha realized what he said, he opened his eyes and shook his head.  Must be tired, he thought as he finally slept.

The following morning

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep……….

Crash

"Uh!  Not again," Kagome slowly got up to brush her hair and wash her face.  It was time for her usual five-mile jog.

Leaving a note again on the fridge, she left and ran.  As she passed Inuyasha's house, she cursed under her breath.  She did not know the surprise that awaited her.  Inuyasha jumped put of the bushes as he screamed.

"What the hell are you doing this time?"  Kagome stopped her jog to catch her breath.  Kagome noticed that he had a hose on his hand and it was pointing to her.

"You better not, Inuyasha."

"Why not?  Wouldn't it be fun?"  With this, he let turned on the hose and sprayed it at Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're going to get it!"  As the freezing water touched her body.

Inuyasha laughed until he saw that she was wet.  He starred at her.  Kagome's white shirt showed her bra and it revealed her stomach and everything else.  He gulped until he heard kagome say, "Turn around, pervert!"

"I wasn't looking at you, okay.  Besides who would wanna look at someone ugly like you?"

Kagome frowned and looked at him.  She wanted to say harsh words but it stayed in the middle of her throat.  It wouldn't come out even if she tried.  She closed her eyes and opened them once more.  She turned around and started to walk back towards her house.  Inuyasha was startled at what Kagome had done.  He thought she was going to hit him or even start screaming.  He prepared himself for the beatings and the screaming but he wasn't prepared at what she had done.  Kagome left him alone standing there.  He watched her as she disappeared.  As he walked into the house, he saw that Sesshoumaru and Miroku near the window.

"And you said I was bad with the ladies.  I have respect towards them and I especially don't call them ugly."  Miroku exclaimed.

"Respect?  What respect?  Never mind, Inuyasha, Miroku is right.  You never tell a girl that she's ugly."

"Whatever.  Like I care anyways."  Inuyasha walked to his room to take a shower.  He did care but he did not know why.  He brushed this thought off as he got off the shower to change.  Miroku and him were suppose to attend college classes at the UOJ. (University of Japan)  Sesshoumaru too was taking classes.  Sesshoumaru was a year older then the two so he was taking his last year.

Back to Kagome

As Kagome walked inside the house, Rin and Sango were already dressed.  As they looked at Kagome, they noticed that she seemed depressed and well wet.

"What the hell happened to you?"  Rin asked as she got a dry towel for Kagome.

No response.

"What's wrong, Kag?"  Sango asked.

"Nothing," 

Kagome walked to her room to take a shower.  She thought about what Inuyasha had said about her.  That was mean and harsh.  No one in her life called her ugly.  As she got out and changed, Kagome took her purse and her binder.  She walked down the stairs as her two friends were already waiting for her in the car.  Kagome locked the door and got into the car as she drove to UOJ.  Kagome parked her car in the student parking section.  Kagome, Rin, and Sango walked towards the office to get their schedules.

"Oh, man, I got a mean old teacher for 1st period," Rin moped.

"Mr. Jiang?"  Sango asked.

"Yup.  How about you, Kag?"

"Same, 5th period though, advance"

(IDK how colleges go, so just bare with me)

"Who cares, I bet you'll get good grades in his class anyways cause you're smart and brainy," Rin sulkily looked at Kagome.

"How about you, Sango?"

"Same class as you, Rin,"

The three friends looked at each other's schedules before leaving.

"See ya later, guys" Kagome waved goodbye at her friends.

Kagome walked to her first class and sat down on a chair.  She did not notice someone go near her.  He tapped her lightly on the shoulder and asked, "May I sit here?"

Kagome turned around and…

----

Like before, hope you guys like it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, and yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

----

**Chapter 3**

As Time Goes On

Kagome turned around and looks up.  It was Inuyasha's older brother.  What could he want, Kagome thought.

"I'm Sesshoumaru.  Maybe you know me already?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I saw what happened between you and my childish brother this morning.  I apologize for his acts."  Sesshoumaru handed his hand for her to shake.

Kagome shook his hand, "You don't have to apologize, you know.  It's suppose to be him that's apologizing.  Not you."

"I don't think you're gonna get much from Inuyasha.  He's selfish and arrogant.  So what classes are you taking this semester?"

"Junior classes for the art of Hunting Demons and Mastering Priestess,"

"Uh, I think you're in the wrong class.  See, this is a senior class," Sesshoumaru thought that Kagome had the wrong class.

"Um, I'm taking advance classes,"

"Oh."

Kagome laughed as she looked at Sesshoumaru.  Both of them knew they were going to be good friends.  Sesshoumaru and Kagome talked about many things like the news, Rin, what's cool, Rin, and well mostly Rin.  They both did not notice a figure walking in the door.

"Ahem.  Would you two please excuse me?  I'm Mr. Jiang, the teacher of Studies of Demons. I thought classes were supposed to be quiet when teachers are here."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jiang, I didn't see you," Kagome was beet red when she spoke.

"I can tell," Mr. Jiang picked up his attendance sheet as he called out the names in a mannerly order.

Kagome bent her head to hide the redness of her face from her fellow classes.

While in Mr. Jiang's class,

Sango and Rin were soon bored as their teacher, Ms. Chin started talking about what they'll be covering in the next couple of months. 

There was a knock on the door and a boy with red marks on his face came in.

"Uh, is this room A078?" 

Sango gasped as she looked at the boy. 

"Miroku," Sango muttered as she watched him take the seat beside her.

Miroku smirked as he looked at her expression.

"Young man, I do not tolerate being late in my class!"  Ms. Chin bellowed.

"Sorry, I uh, ran into a couple of things," Miroku rubbed his cheeks.

Sango scowled as Miroku moved his chair closer to her.

"Don't go near me!" 

"Why not, my love.  My heart's been yearning for you."  Miroku put his hand over Sango's.

"Miroku, stop.  You're going to get me in trouble." Sango moved her hands back.

"Excuse me, but I may suggest that you two take your business some place else instead of my classroom!"  Ms. Chin yelled.

Sango's face turned red as she looked at the ground.

"So that's Miroku."  Rin laughed until she saw Sango's murderous look.  Rin turned away as she tried to hide her laugh from Sango. 

"Ugh!!!  You better not say a word or else!"  Sango muttered again as she tried to ignore the hentai beside her.

"Whatever," Rin muffled her giggles as she covered her mouth from bursting.

"Sango, my love, would you please bare my children?"  Miroku once again laid his hand on Sango's.

"I told you before!  My answer's no!  N-O.  Okay?"

"This is the second time I have to scold you two.  Detention after school!" 

Ring…  Ring….

Sango got up from her seat and walked outside forgetting to wait for Rin.

"Sango!  Sango!  Never mind."  Rin walked out to her next class.  It was Remedy Potions.

As she walked to her class, she saw Kagome walk out of The Studies of Demons with Sesshoumaru.  Rin walked up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Hi!"  Rin waved at Kagome but her eyes were looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Hi-" Kagome waved at Rin but she saw that she was talking to Sesshoumaru.  Seeing that they were both busy, she left for her next class.

Kagome looked at her watch as she hurried to class.  As she walked in, everyone looked at her.  She saw that Inuyasha was in the same class too.  She scowled.  She avoided looking at him as she took the remaining seat that there was.  Which was near Inuyasha. 

"Nice of you to join us, Ms.-?" The teacher asked.

"Higurashi.  Kagome Higurashi."  Kagome replied.

"Now, students.  I know this is the first day of school.  But I will give you a pop quiz on how much you've learned from last year."  The teacher started passing out papers as the students groaned.

"Name first, date, and period.  You will have an hour to do the whole test.  You may start now!"  The teacher timed his watch as he walked around the classroom. 

"Where did demons originally come from?"  Kagome said to herself as she answered the question.  She looked through all the questions.  They were all easy.  She knew this from last year.  She even reread the whole book before summer along with other couple of books.  As she was done with all the questions, she raised her hand and waited for her teacher to come to her.

"Uh, yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Do we turn in our paper when we're done?"

"You're done.  Are you sure you double checked?"

"Yes,"

As they talked, students' heads turned.  The teacher walked beside her chair and picked up her paper.

"Hmm… Everything's-…

"All correct," The teacher looked at Kagome while she looked at him.  He looked at her hands if she had anything in them.  Kagome was only holding a pen.

"Um, just wait until everyone's all finished then," the teacher hen again continued to walk around the class room.

As she waited she could feel that someone's eyes were starring at her.  Kagome tried to ignore it.  The feeling made her really uncomfortable.  Kagome sat there as she waited for everyone to finish.

"Time's up!  Out away your pens or pencils and pass your papers forward."  The teacher collected all papers as he walked around the class once more.  Kagome turned around to collect the papers from the other students behind her.  As she turned, she saw that some girl that looked exactly like herself.  Except the fact that she looked much meaner.  Kagome and this other girl had the same features.  The same length black hair except this girl's own was still and flat.  The identical skin color, light and smooth.  However, Kagome thought that this other girl was prettier than she was.  As she passed the papers to the front, she couldn't help think about how this girl exactly alike.

"Hmm… Everyone else's test scores seem appropriate.  Well, moving on to the subject.  I am going to partner you up into separate groups to work on a five page essay," Mr. Oromo took his checklist as he stated the partners aloud. 

Everyone in the whole classroom groaned. 

"Okay, everyone.  Let's see, Inuyasha and Kikyo.

The girl from behind Kagome walked up as she walked to Inuyasha's side of the table.  She flashed him a smile as she sat near him.  She introduced herself as Inuyasha got the books they were going to read.

Mr. Oromo was still assigning partners.  He got to the last two people.

"Kagome and Kouga.  Okay, now everything's been settled, I'd like to say a couple of words.  Since today's Monday, your five page essays will be due on Friday.  You and your partners will not do it during my class time.  You will have to meet outside of class and work on it.  Not only you will turn in your essays, you will turn in a one-page evaluation on what you did yourself and how well or bad your partner did.  Now, everyone get together with your partners and discuss what topic you will choose."

Kouga and Kagome talked and discussed what their essay will be about.  While they talked, they got distracted when some people beside them were talking too loud.

"So like your name's Inuyasha?  What like such a cute name!!!"  Kikyo squealed.

Inuyasha nodded slightly as he hung unto every word Kikyo had said.  Inuyasha looked like Kikyo hypnotized him.  It was true, Kagome thought to herself.  Kikyo was very attractive yet there was something else to her.  Kikyo had an evil aura that surrounded her.  Kagome did not know where this vibe came from.  It was like a gift, Kagome thought.  Sometimes, Kagome would sense something and well it happened.  For example, when she sensed that her best friend Sango was in danger.  She quickly went to where Sango usually was, the gym.  When she got there, a man harassed Sango as he held a knife to her throat.  Kagome dismissed the thought as she talked to Kouga.  When the bell rang, everyone in the class quickly rushed out.  When Kagome was about to walk out the door, her professor had called her.

"Kagome, before the school started, your past teachers have talked to the school board about your academic scores.  See, you have the highest score in the whole school.  As we talked, we decided that you should take your senior classes this year along with some of your junior studies.  I know that seems quite hard but think of the possibilities.  Next year, you don't have to take the senior classes anymore.  Instead, you'd be able to work already.  However it is up to you.  If you do, you will have to sign a couple papers and you don't have to pay the tuition fee for the school board will be paying for your scholarship."

Kagome thought about it.  She would have to talk about it with Sango and Rin, even though it was her choice.  She knew that she'd be busy to hang out with them or even talk to them. 

Mr. Oromo saw the expression on Kagome's face.

"Kagome, maybe I'm not being fair.  So just think about it then.  When you're ready just talk to me about it and I'll give you the application form."

Kagome walked to her class as she thought about it.  Her teacher was discussing the origin of demons.  Kagome was too busy thinking, well she didn't need to listen for she knew this from last year and she did a little light reading during the summer.  (The book is more than five thousand pages.  Talk about light reading) During all her classes, Kagome thought about it.  When lunch came, she searched for Sango and Rin.  She saw that they were with Sesshoumaru and another with black hair tied back annoying Sango. 

"What's up, guys?"

"Oh, Kagome meet my cousin, Miroku.  Miroku meet Kagome."  Sesshoumaru introduced them.

"Sango, Rin, guess what?"

"What," Sango tried moving away from Miroku as she pulled her chair closer to Kagome.

"Mr. Oromo said that I will be taking junior and senior classes this year."

"Harsh.  Meaning way too many work for you then," Rin quipped.

"So why are you telling us this?"  Sango tried to avoid the touches of a particular person.

"Well, it's my choice if I want to, but I wanna ask you guys first if it's okay."

"Yellow!  This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  Even though I don't know why you would want to do more work." 

"Okay then.  I'll just talk to Mr. Oromo now."

Kagome got up as she headed to her professor's classroom.  When she got there, she heard some inappropriate noises.  She heard slurps and a couple of giggles.  When she peeked through the door.  She saw her professor making what seemed like a student.  This student turned out to be Kikyo.  Kagome thought to herself maybe she should come back later.  Kagome walked down the corridor when she spotted Inuyasha sitting alone in the library concentrating on a book.  She did not know why she felt sorry for him as her feet walked towards him.  Kagome handed out a drink that she had bought in the cafe.  Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  He took the drink as he bent down again.

"Thanks,"

"Um, you're welcome," Kagome looked at what he was reading.  It was the book their teacher had given them to read.  They were supposed to read a section and write notes about it and a two-page paper about it.  However, the thing about this section, you can't understand any of the words.  Either you know the language (which barely anyone knows except the teacher, Professor Totousai, teaching it and of course Kagome) or you don't.  That's why every one had copied the letter and symbol translator.

"Um, do you need help?  I can understand this language you know."

Inuyasha looked at her as is he really needed help.  But Inuyasha was a person who never wanted help from anyone. 

"Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore or tell anyone that I'm helping you," Kagome knew what Inuyasha's attitude and personality was all about.  Sesshoumaru had told her mostly everything about his little brother.

Inuyasha nodded her to sit down.  As she did, Inuyasha spoke, "Why the hell are you helping me anyways?  I mean, especially after what I did to you this morning."

"I don't know?  Maybe because I like to help people when they need help," Kagome started to explain everything to Inuyasha as he took notes.  As time passed, the bell rang.

"Inuyasha, why won't I take this home and I'll give it to you or brother tomorrow then?"  Kagome got up as she spoke to Inuyasha.

"Whatever.  Thanks anyways.  Do you know where Kikyo is?  I'm supposed to meet her in the library?"

Kagome thought about telling Inuyasha where she was and what thing she was doing.  But decided to keep this to herself.

"No, I haven't,"

Kagome walked out of the library as she went to Mr. Oromo's class.  She thought maybe Kikyo and her professor were still doing their business.  But again, it passed more than an hour, and she knew that it didn't take more than a couple of minutes to do 'some business'.

She walked in and to her luck she was gone, "Mr. Oromo, I decided that I'll do it."

Mr. Oromo handed her an application form as she quickly filled it out.  She had to take senior classes as she took some classes that she liked.  Kagome choose that she'd do all her work in the library while the teachers had lesson plans for her.  She had study hall and she also chose a tutoring session.  Kagome would tutor other students who needed help.

As they all finished getting through the end of the day, Kagome waited in the hallway for Sango and Rin. Someone tapped her on her shoulder.  As Kagome turned around, she met cold eyes looking at her.

"Kagome?  Kagome is your name, right?  Well, I know what you saw today."

----

Any ways I'll stop here for now, and if everything works out I'll continue again!!! R&R!


End file.
